I Hate You More Than I Love You
by Yiyi Kyunnie
Summary: repost dari yang sebelumnya.. hanya ada sedikit yang diubah.. ne berkat bantuan chingu yang udah ngeriview.. gomawo ne.. boyslove..


Kau Jahat Bear tapi Aku Mencintaimu ^.^

Cast: yunjae

Genre: Hurt/comfort

Warning: typos bertebar disana-sini.. kalimatnya masih sedikit kasar.. bahasanya mungkin ada yang salah.. mianhae...

Maaf buat yang yunjae, ceritanya aku bikin kayak gini. Gak ada maksud untuk memisahkan mereka because i support yunjae.  
**.**

_**.**_

_**Don't like dont read**_

.  
.

Story:

Malam ini sepertinya 'sedikit' berbeda pada malam-malam sebelum. Awan mendung menghiasi langit nan indah diatas sana. Bintang dan bulan pun sudah menghilang ditelan awan kegelapan. Tetesan air pun sudah mulai turun dari tempatnya semula. Kini seoul tengah diguyur rintisan hujan yang turun sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Pada saat itu pulalah seorang namja tengah duduk termenung di sebuah cafe. Lebih tepatnya coffee cafe. Sambil melihat kearah luar jendela, sesekali dia menyeruput kopi panas yang telah dipesannya tadi. Tapi sepertinya sudah tak panas lagi mengingat dia memesan minumannya itu sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Berarti, itu sudah terhitung 3 jam sejak dia memasuki cafe itu. Sepertinya dia tengah menunggu seseorang dan guratan kekecewaan tampak terlihat jelas dimukanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di tunggu oleh namja itu. Apakah orang itu sebegitu pentingnya bagi namja itu? Entahlah.

Jaejong pov

Malam ini sepi lagi dan tanpa kehadiranmu disini. Lagi-lagi kau membatalkan janji yang sudah kau buat. Kau mengingkarinya. Telah sering kau mengingkari janjimu dengan alasan yang sangat tak manusiawi. Kau lebih mementingkan perusahaanmu itu. Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri karena kau memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap perusahaan itu. Aku tau semua itu, tapi tak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untukku. Kau berubah yuhno. Kau bukanlah yunho yang kukenal. Kau bukanlah lagi bearku. Aku tau mungkin aku terlalu kejam untuk menyatakan bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan dari GO AHRA. Tapi kurasa itulah yang terjadi, semenjak kau menjalin bisnis dengan perusahaan GO. Kau semakin dekat dengan pewaris tunggal GO itu. Kau lebih sering meluangkan waktumu untuk AHRA dibandingkan denganku. Yang notabenenya adalah NAMJACHINGUMU. Apakah kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Apakah harta membutakanmu sekarang? Aku memang tak memiliki kekayaan harta seperti GO AHRA. Tapi yakinilah yunnie, aku memiliki kekayaan cinta yang selamanya takkan pernah habis untukmu. Tidakkah kau percaya kepadaku lagi yun? Apakah hanya sebatas ini rasa cintamu padaku?

Jaejoong pov end –yang diatas tadi itu sekelebat pemikiran jae umma tentang yun appa-

Kini terlihat tetesan cairan bening mulai menyusuri muka mulus nan putih milik namja itu. Sepertinya dia sedang menangisi sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan keluar dari cafe itu menuju sebuah halte. Walau sudah banyak bus yang melintasi halte tersebut nampaknya namja tadi tak ada pikiran untuk menaiki bus tersebut. Setelah sekian lamanya berada di halte tersebut akhirnya namja itu beranjak pergi dari halte dan entah kemana perginya ia. Ia seakan tak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur badannya. Rasa menggigilpun tak terelakkan lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, yang menandakan handphonenya memiliki pesan masuk. Sejenak dia membuka pesan itu dan entah kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menerobos derasnya hujan yang turun.

Kini namja itu sudah ada didepan apartemen seseorang. Diapun tak mau membuang waktu dan langsung memencet bel yang tersedia.

_**Ting tong ting tong**_

_Cklek_

Lalu terbukalah pintu apartemen itu dan menampakkan sesosok wanita yang cukup cantik tapi sepertinya itu hasil dari _plastic surgery_. Dan ternyata wanita itu bernamakan go ahra. Sontak saja namja itu sedikit terkejut mengapa di apartemen itu ada go ahra. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Ah, kau sudah datang jae? Ayo masuk, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" seru namja yang ada di dalam apartemen itu

"Bear, kenapa ada ahra disini?" tanya namja yang dipanggil jaejoong itu

"Ah, ada yang ingin kuperjelas tentang kita jae-ssi. Dan tolong jangan memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan aneh itu" ucap yunho

"Yu..yun.. kenapa kau memanggilku seformal itu.. a.. ada apa ini sebenarnya yun.." desak jaejoong

"Ah, akan kujelaskan. Silahkan duduk dulu. Dan ini, keringkan tubuhmu itu. Aku tak mau kau merepotkanku nantinya" ucap yunho sembari melemparkan sebuah handuk kepada jaejoong. Dan naasnya, handuk itu mendarat tepat di wajah jaejoong.

Lalu dua namja dan seorang yeoja itu duduk saling berhadapan dan yunho pun langsung mulai percakapannya.

"Jae-ssi.. begini.. seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan ahra. Dan aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku sudah menetapkan hati untuk menikah dengan ahra. Dan aku ingin kau jangan pernah hadir lagi di kehidupanku"

"a.. apa yang kau bicarakan yun.. ke.. kenapa begini?"tanya jaejoong dengan gugup. Sungguh, ini semua pernah ia imajinasaikan, tapi dia sungguh terkejut kalau semua itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Heh.. sadar diri dong.. namja jadi-jadian sepertimu bersanding dengan my yunnie.. it's imposible.. kau namja jelek, kumel, bodoh, miskin lagi.. tak ada yang bisa diambil dari dirimu.. kecuali tubuhmu" sindir yeoja yang ada di samping yunho.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memendam semua emosi, kini sudah tamatlah riwayat ahra. Dia sudah membangunkan seekor rubah salju yang sangat kejam. Kini jaejoong tengan berkelahi hebat dengan ahra. Jaejoong tak lagi memikirkan bahwa sekarang yang diladeninya itu adalah seorang yeoja. Yang jaejoong inginkan hanyalah meluapkan semua emosinya kepada ahra. Karna ahra penyebab atas semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Heh, dasar namja murahan. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ahra! Kau tak berhak melakukan itu"

"Yun.. kau.. kau lebih membela ahra.. kau.. kau jahat yun..hiks.."

"..."

"Baiklah kalau memang itu keinginannmu.. akan kupastikan kau tak akan bisa melihatku lagi.. asal kau tau yun.. ini adalah kado 'terindah' sepanjang masa yang pernah kuterima darimu" ucap jaejoong sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Boo"

Dengan segera jaejoong pun langsung pergi meniggalkan yunho dan ahra, walaupun tadi dia sempat mendengar yunho memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan mereka, namun itu tak membuat jaejoong untuk berbalik menghadap yunho.

Kini hancurlah sudah semua impian jaejoong yang ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang-orang tercintanya. Semuanya meninggalkan jaejoong. Sendirian. Itulah yang dirasakan jaejoong.

Jaejoong pov

"Tuhan.. mengapa ini terjadi kepadaku.. tak cukupkah kau mengambil umma, appa, dan noona.. tak cukupkah mereka menemanimu disana.. mengapa kau membuat yunho pergi dariku tuhan.. salah apa yang kuperbuat tuhan.. mengapa? Tak inginkah kau melihatku bahagia barang sedikit saja tuhan.. mengapa hidupku jadi begini tuhan.. kalau memang kehidupanku didunia hanya akan membuatku menderita, ambillah nyawaku sekarang juga tuhan.. tuhan.. aku ingin kembali kepadamu.. aku tak ada keinginan lagi untuk hidup didunia ini.. tuhan.. aku mohon padamu tuhan.." pintakku pada tuhan ditengah larianku dari apartemen yunho. Aku benar-benar tak ingin lagi hidup didunia yang penuh dengan trick ini. Mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan kebahagianku.. aku sudah tak sanggup lagi..

Jaejoong pov end

Jaejoong pun terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah dan tujuan kemana di akan berlari. Hingga di perempatan jalan, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata melaju kearah jaejoong. Sebenarnya jaejoong bisa menghindar dari mobil itu, namun dia merasa tak memiliki energi lagi untuk menghindarinya. Dan terjadilah tabrakan yang membuat jaejoong terpental sejauh 20 meter. Disaat-saat terakhir sebelum jaejoong hilang kesadarannya, dia sempat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia sangat yakin kalau itu adalah suara changmin.

Jaejoong pov

Ahh, akhirnya aku akan menyusul umma juga disana.

"umma.. umma jae.. irreona..."

Suara itu... suara changmin? kenapa dia baru ada disaat-saat begini sih.. dasar minnie pabbo.. kau tak usah lagi menangisku minne.. ikhlaskan aku minnie.. kau terlambat minnie.. terlambat.. tapi yakinlah minnie.. aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu..

Jaejoong pov end

"jae umma.. irreona.. mianhae umma .. aku baru pulang. Mianhae.. irreona umma.." teriak changmin yang tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air matanya. Sepertinya jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk changmin. Jelas saja, changmin yang orangnya terkenal dingin, cuek dan tidak sopan kini mampu meneteskan air matanya untuk seorang jaejoong. Dan sepertinya changmin tau penyebab 'ummanya' ini melakukan hal sedemikian rupa. Tangan changmin mengepal dengan sangat erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Huh. Tunggu saja kau ahra-ssi. Kau akan mendapatkan hal yang setimpal ahra-ssi. Kau telah membuat 'ummaku' sekarat. Kini bersiap-siap sajalah, sebentar lagi kehancuran akan mendatangimu" batin changmin

.  
.

Mungkin tuhan memiliki rencana lain, jaejoong masih dibiarkan tuhan untuk hidup di panggung sandiwara ini. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kondisi jaejoong sekarang sangatlah krisis. Selama masa kritis itulah changmin meluncurkan 'aksinya'. Dan sekarang aksinya itu telah membuahkan hasil yang yah cukup memuaskan. Kini go corp sudah gulung tikar, keluarga go sekarang sudah tercemar nama baiknya dan menjadi keluarga yang memiliki banyak hutang disana-sini. Appa go meninggal direruntuh perusahaan go dan umma go sekarang sudah ada di RS Jiwa. Sedangakan ahra sendiri, dia sudah masuk kedalam jeruji besi sampai batas yang tak ditentukan. Ulah siapakah ini? Tentu saja semua ini adalah ulah changmin. Semua ini sangatlah mudah untuk changmin lakukan mengingat ia seorang anggota spy rahasia korea dan pewaris tunggal dari keluarga shim yang mana keluarga shim itu adalah keluarga terkaya ke 3 didunia. Dan mengingat changmin memiliki banyak relasi dari berbagai tingkatan maka mudahlah baginya untuk 'menghancurkan' keluarga go. Bagaimana dengan yunho? Ah, sekarang yunho sedang sibuk dengan jung corp. Mengapa yunho tak 'dihancurkan' juga? Tentu saja tidak. Changmin tak sebodoh itu untuk langsung menghabisi seorang jung yunho. Terlebih dahulu changmin mencari info sedetail mungkin tentang hubungan yunho dan ahra dan ternyata itu hanyalah trick dari yunho untuk menjatuh ahra yang telah berlaku licik pada dunia bisnis. Changmin mengerti akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja dia menghajar habis-habisan yunho untuk meluapkan emosinya. Yunhopun dengan senang hati menerima itu semua. Tapi tentu saja itu sangat tidak setimpal denga apa yang ada jaejoong rasakan. Kini semua masalah sudah 'clear'. Hanya tinggal meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara yunho dan jaejoong.

.  
.

[skip time]

[di taman cassiopeia]

Kini taman cassiopeia itu sangatlah ramai dikunjungi manusia dari berbagai usia. Mengingat ini adalah musim semi, wajar bila banyak pasangan dan keluarga pergi berpiknik ke taman atau alam terbuka. Melihat bunga yang bergugur dan angin sejuk sangatlah tepat untuk melepaskan beban yang ada dipundak.

Tapi tampaknya di sebuah bangku taman yang mungkin lebih tepatnya, yang menghadap ke sungai han dan tepat berada di pohon cherry, dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang. Dan ternyata disana tengah ada sepasang kekasih ah maksudku calon couple yang meminta sang uke untuk menjadi pacar dan bertunangan langsung dengan si seme. Dan lengkap pula ditangan si seme tengah memegang sebuah cincin yang sangat amat indah (cincin yang sering di pakai yunjae itu loh. Cincin cartile kalau nggak salah).

"Would you be mine?"

"..."

"Please, i will make you happy if you be mine..."

"Can i trust you?"

"Ne, you can trust with all my heart. So ?"

"I will hold your promise. but i can't be yours now.." ucap jaejong

"why boo? why you reject me?" ask yunho

"cause, Changmin better than you..."

.

end

.  
.

Ahhhh.. akhirnya selesai juga... mianhae ne kalau cerita cepat dan ada beberapa hal yang nggak aku jelasin. Soalnya ini versi pendeknya. Dan klimaksnya nggak aku jelasin disini. Kalau aku jelasin disini jadinya nggak seru lagi kalau udah buat versi panjang. Tapi aku nggak tau readers mau baca atau nggak. So, bagi yang mau versi panjangnya bilang aja sama yiyi or di review aja. Soalnya yiyi males buatnya kalau nggak ada permintaa. Dan gomawo ya yang udah baca ff ini. Jeongmal gomawo. Tolong di _**review ya**_...  
oh lupa.. ne cerita _**YUNJAE COUPLE YA**_... si ahra itu mah lewat aja. Dia itu pengganggu.. dasar nenek sihir...nanti di PV nya yiyi jelasin seberapa banyaknya kekejaman yang akan di tanggung oleh ahra.. hahahaha#plakk.. acuhkan...


End file.
